As it Begins
by HazyDayClearNight
Summary: Complete Something happened to Hermione this summer. Something only she and Ron know, but what happens when Draco finds out? DMHG. AU now, I suppose. No 6th book spoilers.
1. The Train

Hermione let out a deep breath and confidently ran through the wall onto platform 9 ¾. "This is it." She thought to herself. It was her sixth year and she had grown into graceful maturity. Her body was now slim and curvaceous and she had found a way to tame her long, bushy mane. She loaded her luggage onto the train and headed in the very last compartment to change into her school robes.  
  
Life had not been easy this summer. Her parents business was not doing well. They had had to move out of their home in to a small two-bedroom apartment above a bakery. It had a kitchen large enough for two people to comfortably stand and an even tinier bath. The living room was the largest room in the house by far, even though it only fit a television stand with a television, an old loveseat, and a broken in, comfortable chair.  
  
Hermione sighed as she thought of her parents. They both loved her so much, but lately it did not seem like they really loved each other. They did not fight, no, they were above fighting. It was just the absolute silence. They never talked and certainly never laughed together anymore. It was depressing, she almost wished they would just lash out, scream, do something. Nevertheless, they just ignored each other into oblivion.  
  
After she was finished changing, Hermione sat down to read. Her book was actually quite fascinating. It was the latest book on the study of werewolves and the newly discovered potions to help control transformations. She was already half way through.  
  
"Buried in a book already, Granger?" Came a confident, familiar voice.  
  
"Malfoy." Hermione replied without looking up.  
  
"I see you've been thinking about me, Granger." Malfoy replied smugly.  
  
"I don't have the time nor patience to listen to your incessant, annoying prattle." Hermione said in a disinterested tone with her eyes still glued to the book.  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment until something came to his mind. "You know Granger, I've been standing for a while and you haven't turned the page once."  
  
Hermione looked up finally making eye contact. "Malfoy, I didn't know you cared."  
  
Draco was slightly taken back by the blow her eyes seem to give him. He saw annoyance in them but also amusement even if you couldn't tell by her face. "What makes you think I care?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. Then in a voice barely above a whisper, "What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
She was so solemn, and sincere when she said it took him a moment to answer. "Just telling you McGonagall wants us in the head compartment as soon as the train takes off."  
  
"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione said in a tired, uncomfortable voice. "I suppose I should go there now." She added almost to herself putting her book away and leaving her book bag at the back of the compartment. It was only when she turned around did she notice Malfoy had waited for her. She smiled weakly and walked next to him with her head down.  
  
Draco looked at her from the corner of his eye. She had most definitely grown over the summer. She nervously bit her lip and kept her head down almost as if she was ashamed. Suddenly, Draco ran into someone and fell backwards.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy." Said a deeper voice. Draco lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the larger redhead. "Hi Hermione, can I talk to you?"  
  
Hermione mumbled her response, "...prefect meeting...talk later maybe..." Then a few more inaudible words.  
  
"Right, see you at the meeting then." Ron replied. Hermione nodded then turned and helped Draco up. Ron's face was turning red with anger. Draco suddenly noticed the smaller Weasley behind him hand in hand with Potter.  
  
"Look everyone, Potter got a girlfriend." Draco said loudly. Hermione smiled, took Draco's hand, and led him away from her friends. Draco was almost pleased when she didn't let go of his hand when they continued on their journey. They were the first ones in the compartment other than McGonagall. Hermione sat down next to the professor; Draco sat next to Hermione never letting go of her hand.  
  
When everyone had arrived, McGonagall explained what their duties would be and if they had any questions to ask the new Head Boy and Girl. Cho Chang and someone Draco didn't know and didn't care to hear about.  
  
"That is all, you may leave. Except for the Head Boy and Girl." Said McGonagall. "Bye." Whispered Hermione to Draco as Pansy practically attacked Draco's arm. Draco nodded to signify that he had her then moved on to trying to pry Pansy off him. 


	2. The Beginning

"Hermione!" Yelled Ron as he tried to catch up to her. Finally, he grabbed her arm and spun her around forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Ron, you made it perfectly clear you didn't want to talk to me this summer." Hermione replied quietly but with venom in her voice.  
  
"'Mione, I'm sorry 'bout that but you caught me off guard. It was a stupid thing to do."  
  
"Just...don't talk to me anymore." As Hermione said this, she took her arm out of Ron's grasp, turned on her heel, and ran to the back of the train. She was almost pleased that the only people in the compartment were Crabbe and Goyle, almost.  
  
"Look, it's the mudblood." Said Crabbe as Goyle snickered.  
  
"Did I give you permission to talk?" Came an annoyed voice from behind Hermione. Crabbe and Goyle instantly became silent. Hermione turned and was surprised to see Draco standing behind her.  
  
"I see you got rid of P-Parkinson." Hermione stuttered. Suddenly, she was breathless just looking at Draco. He had grown tall and muscular; his skin was still extremely pale but it went perfectly with his no longer gelled back, platinum blonde hair. Needless to say, he was drop-dead gorgeous.  
  
"Like what you see, Granger?" Asked a grinning Draco as he watched Hermione look him up and down.  
  
"Maybe." Hermione flirted as she self-consciously bit her lip. Draco eyed her suspiciously for a moment.  
  
"You two out." Malfoy screamed at Crabbe and Goyle. They scrambled as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast because of all their excess weight. Hermione smiled at him when they were gone.  
  
"Gee Malfoy, wanted me all to yourself."  
  
"Exactly," mumbled Draco as he brought his lips down to meet hers. He was blown away; she was amazing. The kiss was warm and soft but hungry at the same time. They started to walk backward and Draco found himself lying on top of Hermione on the bench. This was a serious snog. His tongue entered her mouth and danced with hers. She responded to every movement he made. She was driving him wild. Draco deepened the kiss and heard muffle a moan. Then, he pulled back breathing hard.  
  
"Um..."Hermione started trying to think of something to say. "Thanks for the intelligent conversation." Draco smirked still on top of her. He gently leaned down and kissed her again. She parted her mouth and allowed Draco's tongue to enter and explore.  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ron yelled turning red. "Ron." Hermione said calmly clutching onto Draco's shirt to prevent him from getting up. Ron saw this motion, glared, and then left before he could see anymore. Hermione loosened her grip on Draco but held him close to her.  
  
"Shouldn't I get up, Granger?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"No, can you just stay here?" Hermione needed to feel his warm, muscular body against her. Draco nodded, let his body slump against hers, and his head fall into her neck.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing?" Professor McGonagall said in the calmest tone she could manage. Draco and Hermione quickly sat up and Hermione grasped Draco shirt again.  
  
"We were just laying down, we were tired." Draco replied coolly.  
  
"Yes, well, taking a nap just earned you both a month of detention with me." McGonagall gave one last glare then swiftly turned and walked away.  
  
"That's it?" Hermione was surprised. McGonagall never went that easy on anyone.  
  
"What, are you disappointed or something." Draco teased.  
  
"No!" She yelled pushing him away and causing him to fall backwards. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Hey, is that how you treat all the guys after you snog them to death?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Hermione flirted. Draco nodded, went over to her, then suddenly he was on top of her again. His lips brushed against hers then he pulled up. Hermione made a face then brought her mouth up to his. Draco pulled back again.  
  
"What?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I just wanted to see how badly you wanted me." Draco smirked. Hermione punched him playfully. Draco kissed her letting the feel of her lips and body against his take over his brain. He wanted her for more than just kissing. His hand gently started to feel underneath her shirt going farther and farther up until she stopped him. She shook her head and pushed him away.  
  
"All done." Hermione smiled at the severely annoyed face he made. "The train just stopped."  
  
"Oh, right." Draco got up and combed his hair back with his fingers. He looked at Hermione once more before leaving the cabin.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly before grabbing her bag and following Draco.  
  
"'Ey 'Mione." A large, burly man appeared before her.  
  
"Hullo Hagrid." She beamed.  
  
"How's you summer been?" Hermione hung her head at this question.  
  
"It was fairly uneventful." She lied with a fake smile.  
  
"Well, gotta be getting' ter the firs' years." Hagrid gave her a quick, bone crushing hug then left to take the first years to the boats.  
  
Hermione looked up at the castle. It's magnificence seemed to radiate from everywhere you looked. She smiled slightly; it was almost like the castle was saying 'Welcome Home to Hogwarts'. Hermione made her way through the crowd to an empty carriage.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Neville asked as he smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Of course." She scooted over to make room for him and Luna Lovegood. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Luna then grinned when Neville's face turned pink. All in all it was a pleasant ride to the castle doors. Neville helped Hermione down when the carriage stopped then helped Luna. As usual Luna was in her own little world but smiled dreamily at Neville causing a blush to creep onto his cheeks again.  
  
This was going to be an interesting year. 


	3. Pureblood?

Sorry it's taken so long but my dog just died.  
  
Chapter 3 Pureblood?  
  
Hermione gradually made her way to the Great hall and sat down with Lavender, Pavarti, and Neville. Neville was busy staring at the Ravenclaw table while Lavender and Pavarti were gossiping about someone or other. Hermione felt utterly alone.  
  
"Welcome back for another year." Cheers from at least three of the tables greeted Dumbledore's voice. "Now, on with the sorting!"  
  
McGonagall walked in with the sorting hat, three-legged stool, and a trail of nervous looking first years. She placed the stool down and began calling names. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor... She finally came to the last name. "Slytherin!"  
  
The hall burst into applause as the last student scurried to the Slytherin table. Dumbledore began his usual speech about rules and such and ended with, "Let the feast begin."  
  
With the clap of his hands, food appeared on the tables and students hungrily dove in. Hermione picked at her food and stole a look at Harry and Ron. They were laughing and Harry's arm was draped around Ginny. Hermione looked away as tears sprung to her eyes. She could tell Harry, talk to him, but it would be embarrassing.  
  
"Hermione, shouldn't you be sitting with Ron?" Lavender asked as though she suddenly noticed her. Hermione shook her head feeling as though her voice would betray her.  
  
"Did you guys break up?" Pavarti joined in. Hermione nodded and a look of pain crossed her face as memories flashed through her mind.  
  
"Do you have your schedule yet?" Neville asked coming out of his dream world long enough to change the subject. Hermione shot him a look of thanks and promised herself she would repay him somehow.  
  
"No." Lavender and Pavarti replied together and started gossiping again. Hermione smiled at Neville but he was already Ravenclaw gazing again. She shook her head and suddenly her food was interesting again. She snuck a glance at the Slytherin table and found blue/gray eyes staring back at her.  
  
'I have to talk to him.' The thought went as quickly as it came. She almost startled herself. Draco raised an eyebrow at her surprised expression. Hermione blushed deeply but didn't look away.  
  
"Now, I believe we are finished." With a clap, the food disappeared. Hermione reluctantly tore her eyes away from Draco and looked at Dumbledore. "I need the prefects to lead their houses upstairs, then come back down."  
  
Hermione led the students upstairs with Ron. Then, ran back to the Great Hall before Ron could try to talk to her. Hermione walked in to find Draco talking to Dumbledore.  
  
'When did he become Draco?' she thought suddenly. She turned to each one as she greeted them, "Professor, um, Draco."  
  
"Hermione." Draco replied softly.  
  
"Miss Granger." Dumbledore bowed his head slightly and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he ran into the Great Hall. Hermione's face grew cold and doleful. "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"  
  
"No." Hermione replied tersely.  
  
"But-" Ron was cut off by Draco, "I think she already gave her reply, Weasley."  
  
"Who asked you Malfoy?" Ron got into a fighting stance. After a few moments of staring, a mischievous smiled appeared on his face, "Although, I suppose stuck-up purebloods stick together."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron with fear and anger in her eyes. Draco looked stunned, "Pureblood?"  
  
"Ron, how dare you even talk to me!" Hermione shouted, finally, ready to let him have it. "After what you did to me and what you said, you don't even deserve a second glance from me. I don't deserve to be treated like trash by the likes of you, or anybody else for that matter." She walked away with her head held high.  
  
Draco followed after Hermione; his face hid all of the thoughts and emotions that were running through him. He grabbed her arm halfway down the corridor and spun her around. She faced him with shimmering eyes; she was ready to cry by kept a straight face. "What was that about?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Something happened this summer."  
  
"Obviously..." Draco mumbled and Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Cartiers'?"  
  
"Of course," Draco began, "the Cartiers' are a family almost as powerful and richer than the Malfoys' I've met Martin Cartier. Why?"  
  
"I met Martin this summer," she paused to smile, "and he told me some interesting things that I prefer not to go into in the middle of the hall."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "Where can we...talk?"  
  
"Um, the library, at ten." Draco agreed and stepped towards her. She stepped back and leaned against the wall. Draco smirked and closed the distance placing his body against hers. Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Draco's hungry mouth. She returned the kiss and allowed him to deepen it. His hands were all over her and she didn't attempt to stop him.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy!" A deep voice shouted down the hall. They broke apart and looked towards Snape while catching their breath. 


	4. Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Please

Chapter 4 Slytherin or Ravenclaw, please  
  
"I would like to forget what I just saw." Snape said coolly while leading Hermione and Draco to the dungeons. Snape sat at his desk in his classrooms and summoned two chairs for the students. He began to speak as they sat down, "Hermione, your grandfather has asked that I tend to your...situation."  
  
"I know, Severus," Hermione replied then she caught herself, "er, professor."  
  
"How do you know her grandfather?" Draco asked feeling severely left out and confused.  
  
"I stayed with him for a short week over the summer." Snape stood up and walked to the door, "To the headmaster's office."  
  
They arrived quickly and Snape muttered, "Fainting Fancies," to the gargoyle statue. Moments later, they were sitting in Dumbledore's office. The sorting hat and three-legged stool were sitting in the open.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you please..." Dumbledore gestured towards the stool. Hermione sat obediently and let Dumbledore place the sorting hat on her head.  
  
'Interesting, I haven't had a resorting in centuries.' A voice spoke into her head.  
  
'I need to be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, please.' She replied in the most polite voice she could manage although it wasn't really a voice if it was only in your head, right?  
  
'Really...Well, Ravenclaw would be an excellent choice for you knowledge and Slytherin would be wonderful for your cunning."  
  
'I'm cunning?' Hermione snorted aloud earning her a smile from Dumbledore, a glare from Snape, and a small grin from Draco.  
  
'Indeed, I think it will be...Slytherin!' The last word was yelled aloud and Hermione patiently waited for Dumbledore to remove the hat from her head. Hermione stood and sat quickly in her original seat next to Draco.  
  
Draco's face failed to hide his shock. He felt more than a little left out now, "What is going on?"  
  
Hermione sighed then began, "Martin Cartier is my grandfather. He contacted me this summer and told me that I am in fact a pureblood."  
  
"But Martin only had two children and neither produced an heir." "He did have two children. Annacious and Minia. Minia was my mother and Frederick Vaughnwell was my father."  
  
"They hated each other in school. L-lucius told me." Draco stated with a blank expression flinching and stuttering slightly at the mention of his father.  
  
"Well, when hate grows into love..." She looked at him and blushed. Looking back down, "Frederick forced my mother to...then, she found she was pregnant and had to marry him. She knew her family would disown her if she didn't. Well, Annacious, found out that her pregnancy and marriage were not consensual and he challenged Frederick to a duel. Frederick died and the effect of the curses left Annacious unable to have children. Minia was only several months along, she was traveling alone when I was born, and she died during labor. I was delivered by muggles then placed in a muggle orphanage." Hermione stopped, out of breath. Draco looked shocked and Hermione smiled nervously. Merlin, did he have to be so gorgeous? Draco nodded slowly and stood.  
  
"Do I have to be here for any reason?"  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore seemed to remember something, "actually, it seems that Mr. Cartier has a new arrangement with the elder Me. Malfoy." He paused for a moment, "It seems that Lucius has approved an engagement for his son and Martin's granddaughter."  
  
"What?" Hermione screamed as Draco yelled out, "I don't have to marry Pansy?"  
  
"With your show in the hall I didn't think you would mind." Snape almost joked.  
  
"A show in the hall?" Dumbledore asked knowingly. Draco and Hermione both blushed confirming his thoughts. "Well, Martin hoped for a wedding at the end of this week."  
  
"What?!" Hermione and Draco yelled in unison and Draco sat back down. Hermione gained control for a moment, "It's already Thursday..."  
  
"Yes, the arrangement is for Saturday in the Great Hall during lunch." Dumbledore broke the news slowly.  
  
"Are we allowed to tell people?" Hermione asked submissively.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't," Draco began, "people might ask to many questions."  
  
"I agree with Mister Malfoy," Snape added in response. Hermione had forgotten he was there.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Tell your parents, Miss Granger, and whomever you want in the ceremony. No one else." Hermione nodded in agreement. 


	5. Into the Serpent's Den

Chapter 5 Into the Serpents Den  
  
Hermione walked with Draco to her new quarters. The Slytherin common room looked just like the Gryffindor common room but it was al silver, green, and black. There were snakes in all types of intricate designs placed all around the room.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Pansy Parkinson. Oh, bloody hell.  
  
"She's in Slytherin now." Draco replied tersely. Seeing Pansy's look, he added, "She's not a mudblood."  
  
"Dumbledore let her come to Slytherin?"  
  
"My grandfather's wishes. Apparently, his whole family was in Slytherin." Hermione finally spoke.  
  
"Pansy take her to the girl's dormitories. But, she's only staying two days."  
  
"Draco! Dumbledore said not to say anything!"  
  
"Well, I have to break off my other bloody engagements, don't I?" They were screaming now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Pansy jumped in, "Are you trying to break off our engagement?"  
  
"Oh, go back to your brothel!" Draco yelled and Pansy ran into the dormitories, crying.  
  
"How can you treat people so badly? She probably doesn't even know what a brothel is!"  
  
"Sure she does, she works in one during the summers." Draco suddenly noticed how close they had gotten and used it to his full advantage. He grabbed Hermione in his arms and kissed her hungrily. She kissed him back with equal passion and wrapped her arms around his neck. Merlin, he knew how to push her buttons! He smelled so good and tasted so... "Ugh!" Hermione grunted and pushed him away. His taste still lingered on her lips.  
  
Draco kept his arms firmly around her body and was utterly surprised when she started to cry.  
  
"I-I'm too young...can't get married...not r-ready..." She stuttered through her sobs," ...sorry...didn't mean it..."  
  
C'mon, I'll get someone to take your rooms."  
"No!" Hermione screamed. After she calmed a bit more, "I want to stay with you tonight. Since it seems that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with you."  
  
She looked cherubic with her eyes glistening from tears and a deep flush on her cheeks. Draco kissed her lightly again and agreed to let her stay with him. He walked her up to the boy's dormitories and was relieved to find everyone asleep. He led Hermione to his bed and helped her in. He closed the curtain and cast a few charms to keep any noise from getting out and anybody else from getting in. Draco smirked as he stripped down to his silky, green boxers when he realized how often he had to cast these particular charms.  
  
Hermione fell asleep almost instantly but Draco stayed awake. She really had changed and she had been so forgiving of him. He came to a conclusion that startled him. Even if this marriage was arranged, it was what he wanted. He smiled as he slowly started to drift and prayed she would feel the same.  
%%%%%  
  
Draco woke the next morning to a feeling of incredible warmth. He felt a body up against him as thoughts of the previous night came flooding back. He smiled and closed his eyes again wanting the new sensations to never end.  
  
"I like it when you smile." Hermione mumbled into his chest then looked up at him. He looked angelic with his platinum blonde hair forming a halo around his head. His eyes fluttered a bit and his smile widened and became warmer. He pulled her closer somehow and let his eyes meet hers by gently tipping his head.  
  
"Just think," he began, "in less than forty-eight hours, you'll be what you hate most," a mischievous grin crossed his face, "a Malfoy."  
  
Hermione chuckled and pushed away a bit. Draco hesitated before loosening his grip and kissing her forehead. He smelled her hair. Flowers. Very exotic flowers. He lowered his lips to meet hers and was surprised when she opened her mouth to allow his tongue access. Draco pulled back and smirked at the look that flashed on her face. It was a cross between anger, confusion, desire, and something else that passed so quickly there was no time to identify it. He quietly spoke, "We have classes and I am getting in the shower." With that he kissed her head again and rolled out of bed.  
  
Hermione's eyes traveled down his muscular and lean (but not to muscular or lean) body. He was looking around the room. Seeming satisfied he nodded his head and reached out a hand to help her out of bed. She took the offered hand and yelped slightly at the feeling of her arm coming out of the socket.  
  
Draco went to take a shower as Hermione headed up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. It looked the same as the Gryffindor rooms but with different colors and occupants. Pansy and her other temporary roommates stared at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione barked surprised at her own tone. The girls drifted apart and started getting ready. Hermione changed quickly and brushed her hair then walked back to the common room. Draco was standing there with his hair slicked back and held with gel. Hermione scrunched up her face; she liked his hair down around his face.  
  
"Something wrong?" Draco asked coolly.  
  
"No," she replied walking down the last stair, "let's go to breakfast."  
  
Draco gave a slight nod then grabbed her hand and they walked to the Great Hall in silence. She gave his hand a squeeze as he reached for the door handle. He dropped her hand, opened the door, and let her in first. The hall was surprisingly full for this time of morning. Hermione walked with Draco to the Slytherin table. The hall went silent and all eyes fell on them. (A/N: I was going to end it here for melodramatic purposes but then Chap. 6 would be way to long, so...enjoy)  
  
Hermione felt a blush rising on her cheeks as she took her seat next to Draco. The students returned to talking but Hermione had a strong feeling they were talking about her. She leaned her head on Draco's shoulder, closed her eyes, took a deep intake of breath, and let out a sigh. She opened her eyes and saw five pairs of eyes on her from the Gryffindor table. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, and Pavarti all had curious looks on their faces and Ron looked ready to explode. There was no sign of Harry though. Hermione looked up at Dumbledore. He smiled and stood up.  
  
The hall fell silent as he spoke, "As many of you have noticed, Miss Granger is now sitting at the Slytherin table rather than the Gryffindor." A few heads nodded practically beseeching him to continue, "I will allow her to tell the extenuating circumstances but she has been resorted into Slytherin The first one in a century I believe."  
  
As Dumbledore sat down, the hall exploded into chatter. Now, Hermione was certain they were talking about her. She was suddenly aware of her self walking to the Head Table.  
  
"Sir," she spoke softly to Dumbledore as the hall fell quiet again everyone straining to hear, "should I tell them...everything?"  
  
"Not quite. Tomorrow will be a surprise I think but feel free to say something about you betrothal." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled harder than ever as Hermione nodded.  
  
"Excuse me," she said loudly, "Dumbledore left the option open for me to say something. So, I wanted to tell you that I am in fact a pureblood by lines of the Cartiers' and Vaughn wells'. I also invite Draco up here to make another announcement." Hermione looked towards him as he walked towards her.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, "Hermione and I are engaged and will be married-"Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth to cut him off. She smiled to the rest of the students then walked back to the table dragging Draco with her.  
  
"Why did you stop me?" He asked when they sat down again. She explained what Dumbledore said. "Oh, well, let's hope Pansy doesn't put two and two together."  
  
"Mmm," Hermione replied into space. She looked at her schedule. Today, she had double Potions with Gryffindor, Herbology with Ravenclaw, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff. She looked at Draco's near identical schedule; she would be spending a lot of time with him. She sighed, stood up, and left the Freat hall with her head held high.  
%&%&%&  
  
Author's notes: Thanks so mush (I know it's wrong but bear with me 'cause I'm weird) for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update but don't worry, I'm posting Chap. 5 now and Chap. 6 either tonight or tomorrow. 


	6. Wedding Arrangements

Sorry, sorry, sorry! My computer got a virus and we had to get it fixed, then we got an upgrade so it took even longer. But I'm posting 6, 7, and 8 today so I hope that makes up for it! On with the story!  
  
Chapter 6 Wedding Arrangements  
  
"They're coming!" Draco yelled bursting into the Potions classroom. All eyes turned to him.  
  
"Who, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked in near disgust.  
  
Draco blushed slightly and mumbled something inaudible. He took the empty seat next to Hermione who shot him a questioning glance. He scribbled a note and passed it to her. She wrote and passed it back. The next time, her eyes went wide and she scrawled as quickly as possible. They passed the note back and forth a couple more times then Hermione walked to Snape's desk.  
  
"Mister Malfoy," Snape barked after a moment, "in the hall , now."  
  
Draco jumped out of his seat and walked into the hall after Snape and Hermione.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione looked at the folded paper Draco had just passed her.  
  
'They're coming.'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'My parents.'  
  
'When?'  
  
'Today, soon.'  
  
'For how long?'  
  
'Until the wedding; they're staying in Hogsmede.' She walked calmly to Snape's desk. "They're coming."  
  
"Yes, I believe Mister Malfoy has already established that fact." She dropped the note on his desk. His eyes skimmed the paper then he stood up, "Mister Malfoy, in the hall now."  
  
Hermione followed Snape out into the hall with Draco behind her.  
  
"When did you find out about this?" Snape inquired.  
  
"After breakfast."  
  
"Mmm, well, I have to take ten points from Slytherin for passing notes."  
  
"Father won't be happy." Draco would have smirked if he wasn't terrified.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Snape muttered. Hermione looked and sure enough, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were walking towards them. It wasn't walking really, Lucius seemed to strut with confidence and Narcissa practically floated with class.  
  
"Lucius, Narcissa." Snape tipped his head. They tipped theirs in reply, "Severus."  
  
"Mother, Father, I would like to introduce you to Hermione." Draco gestured towards her.  
  
"Miss Cartier, is it?" Lucius asked kissing her hand.  
  
"Well, technically, my father was a Vaughnwell and you get your last name from your father, but Cartier is fine." Hermione replied trying not to look disgusted.  
  
"Well, these students must to back to class." Snape cut Lucius off before he could say anything.  
  
"Right, we have essays." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the classroom. The whole class was staring at their classmates leaning against the door looking nervous. Hermione flushed and sat down. "What?" Draco barked sitting next to her.  
  
"What in bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled.  
  
"In-laws." Hermione replied loudly.  
  
"Oo, the Malfoys' are visiting." Pansy looked both pleased and completely petrified.  
  
"In-laws, why would they be your in-laws?" Harry asked. Hermione realized he wasn't at breakfast.  
  
"Draco and I are getting married." She spoke quietly.  
  
"Grandpa arrange that for you?" Ron asked as though he had been dying to ask it.  
  
"Yes." She replied as politely as possible.  
  
"Oh, can't sully the precious bloodlines, huh?"  
  
"You bloody..." She continued to call him every bad name she had ever heard and some words she made up that just sounded bad. The class stared in stunned silence. Her face was flushed from anger and embarrassment by the time she had finished. Draco smirked to cover up his amazement and curiosity. 'What did happen between them this summer?' He reached for her hand; she didn't object but she didn't respond either.  
  
Snape walked in a moment later and went straight to Draco and Hermione's desk. "You two are dismissed to take care of your...guests. Everyone else essays are due in half an hour then we brew the potion."  
  
Draco and Hermione packed their things than walked into the hall to see the Elder Malfoys'. "Why don't we drop our things off in the Slytherin common room?" Draco suggested.  
  
"Splendid, can't wait to see my old common room again." Lucius agreed coldly.  
  
"I was personally in Ravenclaw." Narcissa added. The common was deserted when they arrived. Hermione and Draco went to their respective rooms to freshen up and drop off their things. When she went back down, the stairs, Draco was waiting near the entrance.  
  
"They went to see Dumbledore. We have to head there now." She nodded and they walked in silence. Draco muttered the password as they reached the stone gargoyle.  
  
"Welcome, we've been expecting you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled when they entered and sat in two open chairs next to the Elders'. "Now, I assume you are here to discuss wedding plans."  
  
"Yes, we want everything to be perfect." Narcissa began talking animatedly about the plans with Dumbledore while everyone else sort of zoned out. Hermione fiddled with her robe and Draco stared at her. He wasn't in love, he was sure of that, but there was a strong attraction both intellectually and sexually. She definitely had a great body with womanly curves and perfect proportions, but she hid it underneath her heavy Hogwarts' robes.  
  
Hermione turned her gaze to him and smiled when she caught him staring. His eyes were traveling down her body even thought not mush could be seen. His mouth was all but hanging open and she smiled even more brightly. He blushed slightly when he realized he'd been caught but reached for her hand.  
  
Lucius watched the scene unfold before his eyes. His son's admiring gaze, the girl catching him, Draco reaching for her hand, her accepting it, and the way they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. He was pleased, she was a pureblood from a very powerful and rich family. She was beautiful and it seemed Draco was taken with her. This match would further the Malfoy position and make his son happy. Not that he cared for the latter, but it was an ego booster to know he could play matchmaker so well. He was almost looking forward to this joyous and ultimately prosperous union. He gave a Malfoy smirk as he thought of all the new money and power the Malfoy family would have.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"Now, why don't we go to lunch?" Dumbledore stood. Everyone else was mildly surprised that the time had passed so quickly. "Of course, Lucius and Narcissa shall join me at the staff table."  
  
The small group burst into the Great Hall early. They went to their respective tables and waited for food to be served. After a moment, Dumbledore summoned Draco and Hermione to the staff table.  
  
"You may have the rest of the afternoon off, you're presence is no longer needed in my office." His eyes twinkled madly.  
  
"Something about him freaks me out." Draco said as they sat back down.  
  
"Be nice, for all you know, he could be senile." Hermione replied softly, "Draco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm not ready to get married."  
  
"I know." Before their conversation could continue, the hall started getting crowded with students. "Later," he mouthed to her and she nodded. They ate in silence for half and hour, then Hermione stood and left. Draco finished his meal and exited the hall. He walked to the common room and had a third year check the girls' dormitories for him. Hermione wasn't there. 'Where is she?' The answer hit him suddenly like a ton of bricks: The library.  
  
Draco walked to the library and quietly entered. Madame Pince looked at him then back down at her paperwork. He walked around then spotted her in a corner at a table. She looked like she was in shock. She had a book lying in front of her on the desk. She was staring into space and leaning back in her chair. Draco crept up behind her and looked at the book. Wonderful Wizarding Weddings: Consummation. Bullocks.  
  
"Is it true?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
  
"You knew I was here?" He teased not wanting to answer her question.  
  
"Yes, is it true? Do wizards have to consummate for the marriage to be legal?"  
  
"Yes." Hermione let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I 'm sorry, I didn't even think about this," Draco paused his apology; "you're a virgin aren't you?"  
  
"No." She answered in a soft but strained voice with more than a tinge of regret.  
  
"So, who was it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Sorry." Draco mumbled. He sat down and looked at her face. Her eyes were misty with tears that slowly started their descend down her flushed cheeks. He wiped them away. She was obviously startled by his actions but leaned into his hand. "So, anything I can do?"  
  
"Kiss it and make it better." She replied in an innocent voice. He was confused by this muggle statement but obliged. This kiss didn't have the passion or hunger of the others but it was amazing. It was soft and gentle and made her feel as though she were made of precious glass. It was an incredible moment that neither of them wanted to end. It was the beginning.  
  
"You move right along, huh? First, you're in bed with me, now, you're marrying Malfoy." Ron's voice broke the moment. 


	7. Wedding Day Jitters

A/N: I had a little trouble posting 6, I had more to add and fanfiction didn't get the end of the chapter. So, if you missed it, reread, if not, here's 7.  
  
Chapter 7 Wedding Day Jitters  
  
"Weasley?" Draco questioned Hermione and she nodded. This wasn't a surprise but it was a lot to swallow, "Well, I shouldn't have any trouble raising your standards in bed then."  
  
"No way, Malfoy!" Ron yelled his anger rising.  
  
"Mister Weasley, if you can not keep your voice down then get out." Madame Pince scolded quietly. Ron shot Draco and Hermione dirty looks as he left and slammed the door behind him. Madame Pince looked at Hermione, "Are you alright, dear?"  
  
"Fine." She turned to Draco, "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the corridor.  
  
"Care to explain?" He stopped outside the door.  
  
"No."  
  
"Weasley? I mean Potter I could see, but Weasley?"  
  
"I know, it wasn't my choice-" Her voice dropped and she bit her lip like she had said too much.  
  
"What do you mean it wasn't your choice?" Draco asked harshly. He stepped towards her and grabbed her arm, "Did he rape you?" She looked down, "I'm gonna kill him."  
  
"Draco, don't." She said quietly but her tone was practically begging him. She looked into his eyes, "Just don't, please."  
  
He nodded numbly and let go of her arm. He looked around and ran a hand through his hair. He felt Hermione wrap her arms around his waist. He hugged her to him and smelled her. She still had that sweet, flowery smell that he never wanted to forget.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." Draco suggested pushing her away.  
  
"Sounds great." Hermione smiled. They walked out to the Gardens and Draco wrapped his arm protectively around her. She leaned against him. They walked around smelling flowers and talking. He led her to a bench and they sat down. She snuggled up to him and soaked in his warmth. She sighed deeply.  
  
"What are you thinking about? (A/N: most commonly asked cheesy question so you know it had to be in my story somewhere.)" He asked quietly.  
  
"Tomorrow night." She answered with a deep blush spreading across her features.  
  
"Are you...nervous?" He teased with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sod off." She hit him playfully and laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, if you're bad you get your whole life to make it up to me."  
  
"Dirty, dirty thoughts, Mister Malfoy." She smiled.  
  
"Are you blushing, soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco teased. He kissed her again but only for a moment. "We should go back inside, classes are over."  
  
"Yeah." They walked back inside.  
  
"Oh, good you're back," Narcissa nearly squealed with delight. Draco was confused his mother was always calm and cold. She actually smiled, "You have to see what we have planned."  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon going over wedding plans. Both were tired and bored to tears by the time dinner came around. They sat in silence at the Slytherin Table. They walked through the hall together. Hermione slept in her own room that night. She couldn't believe tomorrow was her wedding day. Draco couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned for hours. Tomorrow was the most important day of his life.  
  
%%%%%  
  
Hermione awoke early to find Narcissa Malfoy standing over her bed.  
  
"Good morning, dear." Narcissa said quietly, "Today you join the Malfoy clan."  
  
"Y-yeah." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Let's get you to breakfast, then dressed." Hermione sat with Draco at breakfast. Her smiled slightly then looked down for the rest of the meal. Four hours. They were getting married in four hours. Half and hour later, Narcissa shuffled Hermione into a room on the first floor. It was red all around and had at least ten large mirrors on the walls. It had a red cushion type pedestal in the center of the room. There was a huge silver vanity on one side filled all the hair and make-up products ever made. Lastly, there was a door next to the vanity whish presumably led to a bathroom.  
  
"Hair and makeup first." Narcissa clapped her hands and three foreign women entered the room. Hermione sat at the vanity and let then do her hair and makeup with little fuss. When they finished, they began talking excitedly in French. Hermione looked in the mirror, she was beautiful. Her hair was in a bun twisty thing that she had never seen before and the pale, neutral makeup enhanced her natural beauty.  
  
"Lovely, now for the dress robes." Narcissa clapped again and the three women disappeared. This time, only one woman entered carrying a set of gorgeous white dress robes with her. "I wore these on my wedding day, all the Malfoy women have, and it's been in the family for centuries."  
  
Hermione dressed in the bathroom then stood on the pedestal while the old woman made the appropriate altercations. When she was done, Hermione let the full effects sink in. It now hugged all the right curves and the silky material was pure heaven against her skin.  
  
Narcissa looked her up and down then nodded in approval, "Perfect."  
  
"Are you nervous, dear?" Narcissa asked after she had sent the old woman away.  
  
"Dreadfully." Hermione's voice quivered.  
  
"Well, I'll give you the same advice I got on my wedding day, walk in there like you own the place. Of course, when Lucius and I married, he really did own the place so it was mine by connection." Narcissa smiled and Hermione made a feeble attempt to smile back.  
  
"It's time." Squeaked a small house elf. Hermione shakily made her way to the door. 'This is it.' She made her way to the Great Hall entrance with Narcissa. Students who decided to skip lunch gave her strange looks as they walked down the hall. She made it there and met up with Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked startled.  
  
"I had a talk with Dumbledore and her asked me to participate." He flashed a smile.  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"I know I haven't always gotten along with Malfoy, but I love you and I want to be a part of your life." Hermione hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hermione, dear, time to walk." Narcissa said. Harry and Hermione positioned themselves in front of the double door and walked forward when they were opened.  
  
The hall was decorated in silver and gold. There was a long white aisle laid down for her to walk on. She slowly stated to walk. At the end of the row, Martin Cartier was waiting. Harry kissed her on the cheek and allowed Martin to hand her to Draco, she felt like she was flying. She was the center of attention as she allowed her self to be passed from friend to grandfather to, well...husband. She finally stood next to Draco at the alter. The preacher mumbled on for what seemed like forever then looked expectantly at Draco.  
  
"I pledge myself to you." He replied. The preacher gave her the same speech and she gave the same reply.  
  
"I would now like to announce Draco and Hermione Malfoy!" The preacher boomed into the audience. There were cheers from some students and some polite clapping.  
  
"Now, I invite everyone to indulge themselves in this wonderful food!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and a feast appeared.  
  
"I think we should go." Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.  
  
"Why?" She whispered back.  
  
"Because, I haven't had sex in over a month, call it frustration."  
  
Hermione blushed deeply, "You can wait. We have to greet people, then we can leave." He groaned and mumbled something that sounded like, "Maybe..."  
  
They greeted people for two hours then sat down to eat. Draco sucked in his food in under five minutes but Hermione took her time then got seconds just to see his reaction.  
  
"C'mon." he groaned.  
  
"Well, I do have to have energy for tonight, don't I?"  
  
"Yes, lots of energy." He rubbed his hand gently along her inner thigh.  
  
"I can feel that you know."  
  
"That's the point." He stopped rubbing and leaned back in his chair. His black dress robes were in significant contrast to her pure white ones.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be leaving soon." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I've been trying to convince her of that for the past two hours." Draco replied. He stood and grabbed her hand. Hermione smiled and allowed him to lead her out of the Great Hall. 


	8. Coming Together

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story but I am doing a sequel. In fact, it's a trilogy. So don't expect an update after this read "As it Continues".  
  
Chapter 8 Coming Together  
  
Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to the dressing room. It was still red but that was the only similarity. The vanity, mirrors and pedestal were all gone replaced by a large bed with red silky sheets and a heavy comforter and a fireplace with a fire already roaring inside it. The door leading to the bathroom was still there but the bathroom was very much changed as they later found out. Before it was plain white with a toilet and sink; simple enough for its previous purpose. Now, however, it was humongous room with a bathtub large enough for four people, a shower big enough for three, a toilet and a sink. All of the faucets were shining brilliantly gold and the shower, bathtub, and sink were made of grayish silver porcelain; the room dripped of romance and elegance.  
  
"Welcome to sex, I'll be your tour guide." Draco whispered in her ear after he set her down at the door. She surveyed the room and froze when her eyes reached the bed. She felt her whole body tense as she slowly crept towards. She leaned her back gently against one of the bedposts and closed her eyes. She was terrified; the last time it had hurt so much, she was sore all over, and she had cried for weeks. Ron was rough when he had done it, it wasn't soft or gentle.  
  
Draco eyed her curiously from in front of the closed door. She was deep in thought and visibly nervous. Tonight, he would have to pull out all the stops and be more careful than usual. He would have to be gentle and go agonizingly slow; she had been raped after all. He started walking towards her and she sucked in a sharp breath. He brushed a stray lock of hair from her face then wrapped his arms carefully around her delicate waist.  
  
"We have to do this." She mumbled leaning into him; it was more of a self- assurance thing than a statement. She nodded her head once then looked him in the eye.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll go slow." He said trying to reassure her but never breaking eye contact. She nodded again. He leaned down and gracefully grazed his lips with hers. She leaned into him allowing him to kiss her a bit more deeply. He complied and they were soon having a very heated battle of control with their tongues.  
  
They made love that night. It wasn't just sex or something they had to do, it was full blown love although neither of them realized it yet. They fell asleep in the warmth of each others' arms. It was a perfect night, Draco didn't dream of his father and the tortures Lucius had put him through, and Hermione didn't dream about that summer. They weren't dreams, not really. They were more like past nightmares that never go away. The kind you wake up screaming to in the middle of the night panting in a cold sweat. For them, it was something to learn from and to bury deep in side in the hopes that they would never have to relive the experience.  
  
%%%%%  
  
"I'm worried about them, Albus, they're only sixteen, and they're not ready."  
  
"Don't worry, my dear, they are both strong."  
  
"Are you sure Sybil's prediction was correct?" The woman nearly scoffed, at the thought of Sybil Trelawney making a correct prediction, but held herself back knowing Albus Dumbledore would frown upon it.  
  
"It was a true vision. A new Malfoy heir shall be conceived this night."  
  
"Oh, Albus." She cried softly into her husband's chest and took comfort in his arms that gently encircled her.  
  
"There, there, Minerva."  
  
%%%%%  
  
Draco woke the next morning and let the previous night com back to him. He smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms. He kissed her head and started to get out of bed.  
  
"No," she groaned and clung to him more tightly.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, and then I'll be back." He tried to move again to no avail.  
  
"Aren't you tired? Sleep now." She looked up at him.  
  
"Very tired, you drained all my energy last night and this morning." Hermione blushed, let go, rolled over, and made sure she was completely covered. Draco smirked and got up not bothering to cover himself.  
  
She watched him walk away stark naked. She blushed again at the burning feeling she was quickly becoming accustomed to. Desire, passion, and want. She got up forgetting to grab a robe and strode to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Draco raised an eyebrow but she ignored him and started the shower making sure it was steaming hot. He smiled coyly and walked up behind her. She could feel his arousal when he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked biting her sensitive earlobe. Her body shivered and he reveled in the fact that he knew her pressure points after such a small amount of time.  
  
"Guess." She whispered wrapping her arms carefully around his neck and pulling him in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
  
%&%&%&  
  
Please review, I love getting reviews. My parents think I'm weird cause I get all giddy and...well...it's not pretty. Oh, and read the sequel. Just click on my penname and read it! Thanks( 


End file.
